Humphrey's life as a Ranger
by Task Force 233
Summary: Humphrey explains how he became a U.S Ranger, and where it all started. He explains how he went through hardship and love to become who he is now.
1. Chapter 1

**How's everyone doing. Hope most of you are enjoying your day. This is my third new idea that I came up and it's another Alpha and Omega. For what I have in mind, I'm hoping that it'll be good but who knows. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Humphrey's POV

I'm Humphrey Riley, I'm a grey furred ice blue eyes wolf and I'm in the U.S Army Rangers. My life in the Rangers is what I expected it to be. I enjoy being in the military and serving for my country. That has been my dream when I was 15 years old. I'm married to my beautiful and amazing wife and we've been married for 5 years now and I have three wonderful kids with her, but their is another person that is very close and she has two kids of mine as well. I'm originally from Seattle Washington, but at the age of 8, my parents and I moved to Canada a city known as Jasper. I was the only son in my family. My dad served in the Marines before being withdrawn after 7 years of service and was honorably discharged. My mom stayed at home with me since I was still young. After my father came back, he worked with a friend at a steel mill a few miles from were we stayed, he received a good pay. I really enjoyed the house that we stayed at. It was a nice place and a nice area. My dad taught me how to use firearms at the age of 10 and I was a great shot. I wasn't much of an outcast when I was in school. I met a friend named Michael, he's a dark brown furred, brown eyes wolf. He was the son of a man named Winston Jackson. Winston is a grey furred grey eyes wolf. Michael has two sisters and he told me that he was about 10 months older then the first one and one year older then the second one, his sisters names were Kate and Lilly. Kate is a golden brown furred amber eyes wolf who was nearly like her mother and Lilly is a white furred, purple eyes wolf who was a bit shy. I also met Winston's wife Eve and she was something, she was a brow furred, amber eyes wolf. She's a bit overprotected to her daughters but I guess I'm used to her threats because I had my fathers blood in me and he didn't fear much things even threats. I was about 3 months older then Micheal. I met his two sister and I did get along with them when I first met them. Michael became close friends with me and we've called ourselves brothers. Then things went from good to bad. At the age of 12 my dad was murdered by a criminal that was an escapee, my mom and I were devastated when this happened. He was shot in the chest and his left lung collapsed. He was buried back in the states. About 9 months later, my mom was murdered as well, she however was by mistake by a gang member who confessed to shooting at my mother, he was sentenced to death, but that wasn't going to help me at all. I was then alone and cried when she was buried back in the states. I was depressed for 2 months, but Michael helped me with their deaths and I managed to move on with my life. I may have lost them, but I know that they are watching me along with God. My family and I are religious. I looked through my parents stuff and found a note that they wrote and what it said surprised me. They left something for me that they hid if ever anything happened to me and the note said where it was. I found a chest that was in our basement which I was surprised to see and I opened it. What they left me was shocking. I found 2.5 million dollars and my parents note said to use it respectfully and that they would always love me. When I hit my high school years I had some hardships and that's where my journey begins. During the first three year of my high school years I wasn't well treated by some of the students including Kate. I felt a betrayal because she used to be a friend, but I guess that she wanted to change her ways. Michael protected me from some of the trouble that was around, but I knew how to defend myself thanks to my father. This is where I begin to tell my story on how I came to be during my senior year at West Jasper High School.

3rd POV

September 12, West Jasper High

Lunch break

Humphrey was walking through the campus and so were his three friends. Salty Vickers, Shakey Westbrook, and Mooch Winters. Both Salty and Shakey were both grey furred wolves, but Salty had blue eyes, and Shakey had dark brown eyes. Mooch was a bit chubby and he had light brown fur and hazel eyes. They were all in button up shirts, blue jeans, and sneakers. The four wolves then sat on a bench near their next class together and Humphrey pulled out some folded paper from his back pack and opened it up. The others saw and Salty spoke. "So you going to join the military when you graduate?" Humphrey looked at him and spoke. "Yeah I am, my father was in the U.S Marines. I want to serve my country when I complete High School, I'm going to return home and join. I'm currently 17, but in June I will be 18 you guys." Shake asked him a question. "How long will bootcamp training be and what are you going to pick when you get their?" Humphrey responded. "The training will be about three months or more. Their are many choices for me and I'll see what I want to go for when I get their." His three friends nodded and they were a bit sad that he was going to be gone. Mooch spoke. "Well were going to miss you man. It's going to be hard when your not around." Humphrey spoke. "Try not to worry about me you guys, I'll be back to see you guys after I finish my bootcamp training." They nodded and smiled at him. He then saw Michael walking by. Michael saw him and they both waved at each other. Humphrey knows that Micheal was going to enlist into the military, but into the U.S Marines. He was also born in the states. Michael told him that his father was from the U.S originally before coming to Jasper enjoy a good life and have a family. Humphrey returned chatting with his friends. Kate was in the cafeteria watching from a window Humphrey speaking with his friends. Her sister then came up. "Hey Kate what are you doing?" She turned around and said to her. "Nothing." Lilly knows that she was lying and she know that she was watching Humphrey, she knows that Kate has been disrespectful to him through out High school. Lilly was getting ready to see Humphrey and the others. Kate asked her. "Where are you going?" Lilly spoke. "I'm going to talk with Humphrey and with his friends." Kate quickly replied. "Don't talk to him. He's not really much to talk with and I know that he's not much of your friend. He's an idiot." Lilly spoke more serious to her. "Say what ever you want, but I know that you are saying these lies. He's a great person and I'm glad that me and Micheal are friends with him. Sooner or later your going to see the mistakes that you made and your going to regret everything you said about him. Until then, your no sister of mine." She walked off and leaving Kate shocked at what she just heard from her. She's been losing this fight very badly.

Lilly joined up with Humphrey and his fellow friends. Humphrey and the other said hi to her and she joined them. They all talked and Humphrey explained to Lilly that he was going to join the Army when he finishes High School. Lilly was surprised when she heard this, she knows that Michael is going to join the Marines, but she didn't know that Humphrey was joining the Army. She felt sad as well but know that he will return after he finishes his boot camp training. They all continued to chat and have a good time through out their lunch break.

35 minutes later

The bell rang and they all needed to get to class, Lilly said her goodbyes to them and headed off the other way while the four friends went into their class. Humphrey's day has been good so far and he enjoys this class that he has in his final year in high school. History was one of his favorite subjects and he knows a lot of the stuff. He enjoyed learning all the history that has every happened in the past. A few minutes later the second bell rang and class has officially started.

Humphrey's class have been working on a project and Humphrey was working with a partner and she was as good as him. The class was to make a project report that explains one history during an era or war. Humphrey and his partner named Anna Kesha a light grey fur, green eyes wolf. She's was good as him and can be aggressive if she was ever mistreated or her friends were hurt. They both were very close to one another and Humphrey felt that. Anna enjoys to be around Humphrey when she first met him their freshman year, but she knows as well that he was going to join the military soon. Humphrey allowed her to stay at his place when he leaves to the states to enlist into the military. She promised him that she would watch his place when he leaves. The class began to work on their projects and Humphrey and Anna began to look through their history books and they choose to work on the second world war. This wasn't going to be easy but they had choose it. Their teacher gave the whole class two and half weeks to complete the project.

That was perfect for them because they could have done in less time then that. They went right down to it and began to read up on World War II and writing down important information.

After school

Humphrey walked out of his last class of the day and headed towards his Mustang and saw Anna coming as well. They both were going to the public library to get more info on the computer for their project. They both got into his car and Humphrey got out his keys. He placed the key in and the engine activated.

Kate saw Humphrey leaving with that female Anna, she was watching them both leave the school, but some how she knows that they were going to the library, but why? She needed to know. She went to her vehicle and got in and turned on the engine. She followed Humphrey's vehicle.

Jasper Public Library

Humphrey and Anna went into the library and went to look for a table where they could work on their project. Anna signaled to him that she found a table and they sat down on the left corner of the Library. As they placed their stuff on the table Anna pulled out her laptop and charger and turned it on, as Humphrey plugged in her charger to the outlet.

A few minutes later she was on the internet and searching up on World War II. They got a lot of info and they both began to write down key important info during the start of the war, the invasions of the allies, the end of the war and so forth. They would then get a few images as well thankfully Humphrey would print the images that they would need once they head back to his place.

Kate was at the library as well and she saw them working on something, but she didn't want to get close. They both were talking to one another and she doesn't know what they are saying. She didn't know why she was following him at all and decided to head back home. What she didn't know is that she was actually fall for him.

A couple of hours later Humphrey and Anna finished up writing all the info that they need and they packed up their stuff and exited the library and back into Humphrey's vehicle and he drove of to his house.

15 minutes later

Humphrey arrived back at his house parked his car in the garage. They both got out and entered his house. They went to the study room and Humphrey got out his printer so they can print the pictures that they wanted for their project. He connected the printer to Anna's laptop and turned it on. Anna began to copy the pictures and pasting them on a blank page so she can print them out.

A few minutes later she finished getting the images that they needed and began to print them out. Humphrey looked at the time and then his cell vibrated and he pulled it out. It was Michael he was on his way. Humphrey let Anna know that he had to get ready for his workout with Michael since they were in training and they needed to be ready for the actual boot camp training which would be very tough on both of them. Anna nodded and Humphrey went to his room and changed to his workout clothes.

As he left the room he went back to other room and saw Anna looking at the images that were printed out. He walked and Anna showed him the images as well. He nodded and spoke. "Perfect." Anna smiled and knows that he approves these images that they were going to use for their project. Humphrey spoke again. "So when are your parents coming?" Anna responded. "They'll return this weekend. The meeting is something important to them and at least I can thank you for allowing me to stay at your place until they come home." Humphrey spoke. "It was nothing. I never leave my friends behind for anything." Anna smiled, at least she felt glad that he is her friend.

He then headed down stairs and out the front door and sat down in a chair on his porch waiting for Michael. A few minutes later he arrived in his truck and Humphrey got up and headed to the truck and got in. Michael then drove off towards the park where they workout and train. They have a lot of practice to get through.

Public Park

10 minutes later

They both arrived at the park and saw that their were few people left and it was a good time to get their workouts in. They both began to do their exercises before they would make their run through the trail.

Humphrey and Michael finished up after 20 minutes and were stretching out to get ready for the run. Michael already heard from Lilly that Kate is still being disrespectful to Humphrey. He's been upset as well and couldn't understand what happened to her. He wasn't really talking to her until she apologizes to him, then he can forgive her. Humphrey told him not to worry about him. After stretching out, they both began to run the trail.

One hour later

Humphrey and Michael just made it back and were tired but they still had a couple more things to get done before they call it a day. They had to practice their defense and fighting skills. They never fought each other but practiced how to get out of situations that could cost them their lives. Some people that were still around liked to watch how these two practiced to getting out of very serious situations once they are in the military.

30 minutes later

They finished up and were ready to head back home. Both of them were tired and still sweating. It's been a good day for the both of them and they needed to be ready for class tomorrow. At least tomorrow was Friday and they are relief to know that they have tomorrow and Saturday to continue on with their exercises and training. They both got back to Michael's truck and got in. He turned his truck on and drove out of the park.

Michael arrived and dropped off Humphrey and he told him that he'll see him again after school so they can do continue to exercise. Humphrey nodded and got out and went inside. He needed a shower and then he'll eat. Anna saw him enter and she saw him head to his room.

Humphrey entered his room and got his towel and headed towards the bathroom to go wash up.

15 minutes later

Humphrey got out of bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and returned to his room and sat down on his bed and got his laptop and turned it on. He then got his clothes that he was going to wear for now. He took of his towel and got his boxers on, then placed on his blue jeans and got his green shirt on. He got up and took his laptop with him to the kitchen so he can get a meal.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Anna making him a BLT sandwich for him. He smiled and thanked her for it. He sat down on the table and opened up his laptop and began to go through his email and other things. He had a message from his recruiter asking him to make sure he has the papers he needs for his enlistment into the U.S Army once he's eighteen. After going through his email he began to eat his sandwich.

After eating his sandwich, Humphrey went to the living room and continued to got through a few thing on his laptop before calling it a day. He was watching bootcamp training that he's expected to do once he enlists into the military. He then saw footage about the U.S Army Rangers a light air born division known as the 75th Rangers and he looked up on it and checked it out.

Humphrey was amazed at what the Rangers do they were station in different parts the states and in allied places as well. He immediately sent a message to his recruiter asking about the Rangers. He would get his response tomorrow.

A couple of hours later Humphrey was tired and sleepy, he shut off his laptop and went to his room up stairs. As he entered he saw Anna come up and she walked up to him and said good night to him and he smiled and said good night to her and she kissed him on the cheek. Humphrey blushed but knew that she always does that to him no matter what, he didn't mind it. She went to the guess room and entered. Humphrey closed the door behind him and changed into his shorts and placed his laptop on the table and got into bed. He had a lot in his mind and felt that tomorrow was going to be a rough day for him. He said a prayer and then fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **Here's the completion of the first chapter I hope most of you enjoyed it. Well I hope that this came out really well so not much for me to say at this moment. One thing I will say to haters if you don't like it then don't read it and I will ignore hateful comments as well. Until them take care, stay safe. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope some go you enjoyed the first of the new Alpha and Omega that I posted. Here is chapter two and I hope that it's comes out great. So not much else for me to say right now. Wish me luck.**

* * *

September 13, 7:20am

Humphrey woke up and got out of bed and changed his clothes since it was another day of school, but a day that could have problems. He knows one person in particular that he's had his problems with through out these four years of his high school. He immediately went downstairs to go have some breakfast. Anna wasn't too far behind him.

Humphrey got a bowl, a box of cereal, and milk. Anna entered the kitchen and saw that Humphrey was eating already and she was going to have the same thing that he was having. After finishing up their breakfast. Humphrey returned to his room and went to brush his teeth and so did Anna. A few minutes later they both were getting their stuff ready so they can head off to school. Anna went to check up on Humphrey and with her stuff in hands. She noticed that Humphrey had a different attitude which she knows that something will happen to him soon. He spoke to her. "You ready?" Anna responded. "Yeah I am." Humphrey got his stuff and they both went to his car and got in. He turned on the engine and drove out of his place to the school.

As Humphrey drove down the street that leads to West Jasper High, Anna spoke. "Do you think you'll encounter with Garth again?" Humphrey responded. "I'm pretty sure that I will today and it's been out of hand dealing with him. He's got so empty threats that he has given me but they are nothing to what he's yet to encounter what I got for him if he does anything stupid." Anna nodded and spoke. "He's still with Kate isn't he?" Humphrey nodded and spoke. "True but Michael told me that she isn't happy with him anymore and that she's breaking up with him." Anna nodded and asked him a question. "Do you still like her?" He sighed and said. "Yeah I still do, but I can't like her who she is right now. I got more important things that are coming after we graduate. I'm going into the military and I want to have a great life when I have my own family in the future." Anna smiled and she knows that Humphrey's a good person.

West Japer High

15 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at the school parking lot and parked. He shut the car off and they both got their stuff and exited the vehicle. Other students were arriving and most of them favored Humphrey because he had a reputation that began in his junior year. Most have heard about his past and what his plans were and they were impressed in what he has chosen. Only a few of the students didn't like him and some were from East Jasper High which was across the street from where they were at. He knew not to get involved with some of East Jasper students because Garth was the one that started to get into Humphrey's face when they both first met in their freshman year. He disrespected Humphrey but Humphrey knows that he's threaten him from the start, but he knew that they were just pure empty threats that he had and if he tries to hurt him, he will have no choice but to defend himself.

Anna told him that they'll meet later on, she wanted to get to her class. Humphrey told her that at lunch they can meet at the Library and continue to work on their project and look of their info. Humphrey agreed and he she headed off. Humphrey went to his class.

Lunch break

Humphrey already had his meal for lunch and was heading to the school library and to meet up with his partner on their project. Anna was waiting for him inside at a table and she saw Humphrey enter the library and Humphrey saw her and walked up to her and sat down on the opposite side of the table and they both got their papers and images out and began to look through their project. Once going through their stuff they now could have it on a poster and place their stuff on with the images that they have on them right now, but they can do that once they are in class. Their teacher would give them a poster paper to place they stuff for the completion of their project.

After looking through their info and images they began to rewrite their info to make it better then before. They would eventually type it up. This has been good day so far, but they both know that Humphrey is going to encounter Garth after school.

He tried to worry about the incident and worry but mostly get these loose ends done and get on with the day.

After School

Humphrey usually stays for some time and get other things done but he current was walking around East Jasper's school perimeter. Many of the students that see Humphrey walking around respect him other such as Garth always get into trouble. Garth saw Humphrey walking up the sidewalk and as usual was going to bother him.

Humphrey could feel that it was about to happen. He heard Garth shout at him and he stopped and looked at the red fur, green eyes wolf that was coming at him. Garth did have a muscular body, but wasn't an expert in fighting. Garth walked up to him and spoke. "Look who came by again." Humphrey responded. "What do you want. You just make things worst for you every single time." Garth spoke. "Be quiet. You think that your better then me is that it? I tell you what to do and you know that I can take you out right here right now." Humphrey looked at him and side. "You can try." Humphrey looked away and continued walking. Garth was furious at this and follow and said."Hey! I'm not done here!" He placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to turning him around to face him but it was a huge mistake. Humphrey got hold of his hand and turned around. He pulled Garth hard and got him to go face first to the floor and Humphrey got his other arm and placed both of his hand behind his back and spoke. "You should know better, I've been tried of this ever since you started it. You try to do something stupid and it could be your last. I don't want to end this the hard way."

One of the supervisors of East Jasper High saw the whole thing and quickly went up to the both of them and said to Humphrey. "You okay?" Humphrey looked at the employee and said to him. "Yes sir. I'm good. He's at it again trying to prove that he owns me. I can't stand this for much longer." Humphrey let go of Garth and he got up and the supervisor spoke to him. "Garth the office. Now." Garth had his head low and knew that it wasn't good for him." The supervisor spoke to Humphrey. "Thanks. You can get on with your day." Humphrey nodded and the supervisor left with Garth. Humphrey decided to walk back to his school parking lot and return home. This day has been hard so far, but for now he could relax a bit before things got worse.

Kate was watching at a distance and was shocked to see Humphrey take down her Ex right before her eyes. She saw him walking back to school parking lot to his car, she was starting to see the hurt that she's been giving him through out the years and the betrayal. She still wasn't sure just yet but knows that she needs to fix this very soon.

Humphrey entered his vehicle and was getting ready to return home. Anna was already at his home waiting for him. She wanted to finish up the project today so they can finally relax before she returns home. He was going to miss her a bit but knows that she is always welcome at his home no matter what.

He leaves the area and drives back but with a serious face on him.

15 minutes later

Humphrey made it home and entered his place and saw that Anna was getting the poster ready on the kitchen table to put the finishing touches on it. He joined his partner and they both got right to work.

An hour later they finally finished their project and looked at it closely, they both nodded and know that it was done. They both did a fine job working together and Anna was pleased with their project. Humphrey went to his room to relax for a bit since it's been a rough day for him so far. All he needs is a break from it.

About a half and hour later Humphrey woke up, he realized that he fell a sleep for on his bed. He stretch his limbs and then looked around and saw Anna was lying down on his bed to his left. She was looking and him and spoke. "Sorry if I disturbed you, but tomorrow is Saturday and I need to return home tomorrow morning." He nodded and they both were still looking at each other. They both were bringing their muzzles closer to one another. They didn't care at all for what could happen right now. They both pressed their lips together. Humphrey and Anna were kissing, and it lasted only 30 seconds and Anna pulled back and she placed her hand on his cheek and was petting the cheek. She was happy to do that and spoke. "So how was it?" Humphrey responded. "That was great. At least I now know how you feel about me. It's gonna be hard for me to know if I'm willing to have a relationship with you." Anna nodded and knew that as well, but she knows that their will be a way when Humphrey returns from his military training.

Anna kept her hand on his cheek and started to rub the cheek. She was glad to be with Humphrey and showing him her feelings to him. Humphrey knows that he will protect Anna no matter what happens down the line. His future could be a bright one as things are starting to change for him but only time will tell. He knew that he needed to check his email since he could have gotten a message from his recruiter since he wanted to know about the U.S Army 75th Rangers. Anna moved her hand out of the way and Humphrey got his laptop and opened up the screen and began to check his email.

Humphrey noticed a message from his recruiter and opened it up. The recruiter sent him that he needed to take an exam to try and get into the 75th Rangers after he completes his training which he will get an opportunity to take the exam to try and join the 75th Rangers after his training. Humphrey was pleased at this, but feels that he needs to work hard to prove that he wants to be a U.S Army Ranger.

After checking his email he got out of bed and decided to go make himself a sandwich to eat since he was kind of hungry right now. Anna decided to get up as well since she needed to pack up her stuff to take back tomorrow since she is going back home. She was in the mood for some food as well since she was hungry as well. Things for these two are now changing for the both of them.

25 minutes later

Both Anna and Humphrey were eating their food and chatting at times since they kind of wanted to be together but Humphrey still was having trouble about that, he didn't want to hurt her at all. Humphrey realized that it's better for them to be together then not since he is willing to protect her no matter what.

He then spoke to Anna. "So are you willing to go through with this relationship?" Anna looked at him and spoke. "I sure. We can keep it secret from the others until graduation if that's fine with you." Humphrey nodded and smiled and agreed to what she said. They were going to keep their relationship a secret from the others until they reveal it later on. They continued to eat their meals after having their talk.

A few minutes later they finished up their meals and were cleaning their dishes. Humphrey soon was going to do a bit of a work out the backyard where he has his workout station to keep his strength up and stay in shape. Tomorrow was going to be nearly an all day training exercise that he and Michael are going to do. He then returned to his room to change into his workout clothes since he doesn't have much time before night falls.

8:50pm

Humphrey just finished his weight lifting and was now going to wash up before trying to get some sleep. He was sweating and tried from his hard training, but before he goes inside to wash up he was stretching his body out for his cool down. He didn't want to be sore for tomorrow for his work out with Michael. A few minutes in and Humphrey was down with his stretching and went inside. He went up stairs and went into the bathroom to shower.

20 minutes later

Humphrey got out of the shower and had his towel wrapped around his waist and was going to the sink to brush his teeth and then head off to bed. It's been a long day for him now, but he felt that tomorrow is going to be better then today. After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and headed off to his room to get some clothes on to sleep in for tonight.

He entered his room and got his clothes that he is going to sleep in for tonight. He got his boxers on and then some shorts to sleep in for tonight since it was going to be a warm night. At least he had the air conditioner on to keep the room cool and the entire house. It wasn't long before Anna came in and saw that Humphrey was getting himself in bed and she was going to sleep with him for the first time. Humphrey was fine with this since they are together now. It wasn't easy for the both of them since this was something new that they were going to try out and it can be nerve racking.

Anna already showered and was ready to get some sleep. She needed to finish getting the rest of her stuff ready for tomorrow since she is going back home. Humphrey had to be ready to travel in both November and December since he was going to see his recruiter and get all the info he needs since his training is less then a year away. Their was a lot of things that were soon to come but he needs to get his school done. He then looked and saw Anna was just only in her black bra and black panties. Humphrey was amazed at how Anna looked. She looked amazing and has a well built body. She wasn't as strong as Humphrey but is getting close to his strength level. They both got in the thin blanket and Anna cuddled up to Humphrey.

He wrapped one of his hands around her and the two fell into a relaxing sleep.

September 14, 8:00am

Both Anna and Humphrey woke up and got dressed, since Anna was going to return to her house. She already received a call from her mother letting her know that at around 12:30 they were going to be home. Anna return to the guest room and finished packing up the rest of her stuff. Humphrey changed into his work out clothes since he received a message from Michael to meet him at the park for their training exercise.

A few minutes later Anna had her stuff in hand and Humphrey was ready as well. They entered his car and Humphrey turned the engine on and drove to Anna's house.

25 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at Anna's place and parked but he wasn't going to get out since she can take care of herself for the time being. They both looked at each other for a bit and the two pressed their lips together. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then pulled back. Anna placed her right hand on his right cheek petting him for a bit. After that she got out and got her stuff out and they both said their goodbyes and Anna went inside her house and Humphrey drove off to do his workout with Michael.

2 months later

November 22, 8:45am

Seattle, Washington

U.S Army Recruiting Office

Humphrey was at the recruiting office talking to his recruiter and getting info on what's to come for him. Micheal was in Virginia with his recruiter since he was joining the U.S Marines. Also their was only two days until Thanksgiving and Humphrey planned on going to the cemetery to see the graves of his parents on Thanksgiving day. Humphrey's recruiter told Humphrey that he would train in Wisconsin at the Army Boot Camp in Fort McCoy. He heard about that place and has yet to see it. His recruiter told him that it's a good spot for him to do his four month training. He also got info about the U.S Army Rangers that it was a two month training course and it's tough training that he would need to go through.

30 minutes later

Humphrey was returning to his apartment that he was renting for the week. It's cold in Seattle but he knew how it felt. Humphrey felt that his time in the military is coming and he knows that his father's blood is in him and he's proud of him. Humphrey's life in the military closes in and he's going to be ready for his journey that is not too far away. His journey to the military has now begun.

* * *

 **At last this chapter is now compete. Sorry for the delay. At least I'm finish with this part and I hope that it came out really good for most of you. The next part I have no idea when it will come out. Until then take care and stay safe. Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back once again to work on this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been working on three other stories that I've been doing and it's never that easy to do many at once, but I still find a way. Anyway enough of that. Here is the next chapter and I'm hoping some of you enjoy it.**

* * *

One month later

December 20, 06:45 hrs

Seattle, Washington

Humphrey woke up and got out of bed. He looked through the window and saw the sun but also the snow that was on the ground. After yesterdays snow storm Humphrey couldn't go anywhere but stay in his apartment that he was temporarily staying in for the holidays. After finishing the first semester, he felt more relaxed then before with the last semester on his mind. All he needed to do is to get through the last few months left and then be ready for his enlistment. Plans at the moment were to get ready to head back to the recruiting office to meet up with his recruiter. Simple day for now.

He heads to the bathroom with his towel on his shoulder, he was going to take a shower first then eat breakfast.

10 minutes later

Humphrey was now in some warm clothes after showering, and he was eating eggs with toast along with some coffee. He then turned on the television that was near the dining table watching the news at the moment to try and pass the time before he heads off. Just another day that he expects to go through with more info on what will happen in a few months time. Plus he was going to take the test to see if he can be in the 75th Rangers after he finishes his boot camp training.

City of Jasper

07:00 hrs

Kate woke up and got out of bed. She looked out the window and saw snow falling from the clouds above. She hasn't been happy these last two months at all. She finally realizes that she now regrets breaking her friendship with Humphrey and say all those hurtful and words about him. She did apologize to Lilly and Michael about her behavior and her sister forgave her, so did her brother. She now needed to apologize to Humphrey, she's had feeling for him for such a long time. Even when she disrespected him. She planned on apologizing to him on the day of the graduation. It wasn't going to be easy. She hopes that Humphrey will forgive her. She heard from Michael that he was in Seattle right now and would not be back until January.

If all goes well for Kate she will defiantly have a chance to be with Humphrey. However she still doesn't know about his relationship with Anna at all. This could tear her apart if she knows, but Anna was going to accept her to be with Humphrey once he returns from his training when he finishes his Army training and when he comes to visit.

Seattle, Washington

13:20 hrs

Humphrey has just finished talking to his recruiter and he was just walking through his hometown. Seeing the city was like his past before moving to Jasper was different. He was very happy here, more then being in Jasper. He plans on to return home completely in the future.

When the time comes he's going to find the perfect place to stay in Washington, somewhere in the countryside where he can raise his future family at.

The city has changed since he left and their were more tall buildings then before and much more actives that he's yet to see as well. He continues to walk through the streets looking at stuff and other things he passed by.

Humphrey was enjoying exploring the streets and businesses around the city. Somehow his mind was more relaxed right at the moment so he didn't have to think about what will happen on the exam or the training that was going to be very tough. He didn't want to think about too much because it could effect him during the exam. Most important was that in about a couple of hours he was going to the cemetery to see his parents graves. It's been some time since Humphrey has paid his respects for them, it still hurts him that they are gone. This is the type of pain that he doesn't need but he has to deal with it for the rest of his life.

25 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at the cemetery and was heading for his parents graves which were now marked with tombstones with their names on it. He arrived at the graves of his parents and sat down. He closed his eyes for a bit and in his mind he was seeing both of his parents again. He wanted to talk to them but his mind was not going to let him at all since they won't be able to here him at all. Somehow in his mind he could feel their touch and they said one thing to him. "I love you and will always be with you." These were the words that his parents always told him when he was young. He had two items that he needed to give back to them that are very important to them since they were very close.

He opened his eyes and got up and pulled out what appear to be two necklaces that were theirs and speaks. "I brought these back to you both. I still have mine and I want to let you know that I've been doing very well and you both have been watching perfectly from the heavens. We all are religious and I will pray for both of you everyday from now on. I'm going to pray to God as well. I can't stay forever, so I got to go. I promise to you mom and dad that I will come back." He placed the two necklace crosses on each grave of his parents and then paid his respects for both of them and left the cemetery.

5 days later

December 25, 07:00 hrs

Christmas Day

Seattle, Washington

Humphrey woke up and sat up from his bed and looked out the window. Their were clouds in the skin and it was snowing right now, but was a gently storm that was dropping snow. Weather announced about 3 inches of snow today. So far he's met with other recruits that are going to be taking the exam for the 75th Rangers. They were enlisting into the Army as well. Some got permission by their parents to enlist with their help, while others were waiting when they turned eighteen to enlist without their parents help, still they got their permission to enlist.

He shook out of that thought and got the control and turned on the television and placed it to the morning news to see how the weather will be plus on any other things. Humphrey has plans on to check out some areas of the city and later on head of the church where he and his parents use to go back then before the left. He was raised to religion for a reason to believe in God and hope for the best. He plans on heading to the church after he eats his breakfast.

40 minutes later

Humphrey was already dressed and had his breakfast, he had on a grey soft shell thermal jacket since snow was still coming down. He was heading for his rented vehicle and got in and turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

20 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at the church and parked near the place. He shut off the vehicle and got out. He entered the church and memories started to fly into his mind. Humphrey was remembering a lot of things from back then. He walked to one of the benches and sat down and was looking up ahead at the cross. He then got on his knees and closed his eyes and began to pray quietly to God.

About five minutes later he finished and sat back on the bench. Their wasn't much for him to do expect just hope that he has a great future down the line.

An hour later Humphrey left the church and headed for the city since their wasn't much to do on the holiday but get some groceries for the next week. Their were a few stores that were open and it was the perfect time to restock on food.

One month later

January 12 12:15hrs

West Jasper High

Humphrey was with Michael at the moment both of them talking about their time in the states. With five months left of their Senior year, they will be in the military in no time. They both already sent their forms and other things to their recruiters. All was left for them was to wait until they hit eighteen to enlist completely. Michael had to wait for three months since he will enlist until September since he was three months younger then Humphrey.

They wanted to head out but with the light snow falling all they could do was continue eating their lunch and then head for the library to try and stay warm until they get to their next class. Humphrey felt after his training that he would be shipped of the Afghanistan to try and help out the Afghan military and local police to fend of the militia and the Russians.

For now he wants to hang out with his friends until the last day of the school year. Time may be winding down but they will always be friends no matter what happens later on. Of course they will all be going their separate ways when they finish High School. Some will be working, going to college, joining the military or etc. Humphrey and Michael already had their plans set out and they were already on their way. After finish their lunch and threw their trays away, they both headed off to the Library.

Inside the library both Humphrey and Michael were looking over some of their work and assignments. Both were checking very carefully at their work and assignments and making sure that everything is exactly what they needed to turn in at their remaining classes before the school day. They both want to finish strong this year since it's been a long four years but they finally were reaching the end.

After School

Humphrey was in his car and already left the school, he was on his way back home with work to get done before he begins his work out before getting some rest for the next day. Not much to do once he does but does have plans to get his place cleaned up this weekend as well. He also needed to get groceries this weekend as well since he was running low on things at home. Anna was coming over for the weekend to help him out with the house cleaning since she always like to help out somebody that she is very close to. Humphrey and Anna's relationship has been great so far. They both really care for one another since they've watched each others back through out the four years of high school and with their graduation coming in a few months, their future will come.

He arrived at his house and parked into his garage and shut off his vehicle. He got out and entered his place and headed for the table to finish off what work he has for his classes that are due tomorrow. It shouldn't take him long to get everything done before since their wasn't much left for him to do at the moment.

19:45 hrs

It was dark outside and Humphrey was now in his room after coming out of the shower and was dressed in warm sleeping clothes since it was going to be another freezing night, at least the heater that he has in right now will keep his whole room warm through out the night. He finished his work and afterwards did some weight lifting and exercises as well before eating dinner. Everything was done and now just to ready for another day tomorrow. He got into bed and got under the blankets, he turns off the lamp and falls into his deep sleep.

3 days later

January 15, 07:00 hrs

Humphrey woke up and looked out his window and saw that it was clear outside but with fresh snow on the ground from last nights snow storm. At least it was the weekend and he only needs to restock on groceries later on today since he has just enough to eat for breakfast and lunch. He was still tired since he didn't get much sleep last night. He finished all of the work and it was very long night for him because it was very long. He decided to get a little bit more shut eye since it was early for him to get up at the moment.

90 minutes later

Humphrey woke up again and got out of bed. He felt more relaxed now and wide awake. He heard from his recruiter that it was going to be tough for him since their drill trainers are going to wake them up really early since they needed to be prepared for what's to come when he starts boot camp in June.

Humphrey heads downstairs to the kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast right now. Once their he saw began to make what he could.

After having his breakfast, Humphrey went to get some different clothes on for later since he was heading out soon. At least for now he can clear his mind when he goes out. It won't be long now when all of this is gone for him. Jasper has been a great place for him to be at, but ever since going to Seattle, he felt more at home then being here in Jasper but he will always consider Jasper his other home since their were good memories of him here.

He then shook out of the past and decided to get ready to head out sooner then expected since their wasn't much else to do at the house currently right now.

2 months later

March 23, 08:32 hrs

West Jasper High

Spring had finally arrived and with the snow now melting away and the temperatures warming up slowly. Humphrey was busy right now with his assignments currently working very hard trying to get it done before the period ends. He was working with two other classmates helping them out with the assignments as well. They were struggling a bit but Humphrey was helping out with the questions that they are having trouble with at them moment since he was up ahead of them and everyone else.

The last 20 minutes before the next class were just mostly helping his two classmates out and trying to get them very close to being done, at least he was finished but the rest were still behind him. As the bell rang, they all got out of the seats and got their things and headed out the door. Humphrey walked west to his next class, and he encounter one of his classmates that was going the same way as him and they both were talking as they were walking.

Kate saw Humphrey talking with one of his classmates, she wanted to talk to him, but he was very busy at the moment. She just wanted to make sure that she can apologize to him when they are at the graduation ceremony. She can see the pain that she has given him throughout these few years and she finally has regrets for all of it. Kate kept thinking of Humphrey for the last few months now ever since Lilly told her how disrespectful she was being to him. Until then she must be ready later on, she has to worry about her school work first before getting to talking to Humphrey once again. She immediately heads off to her next class.

Lunch break

Humphrey was outside with his friends chatting with them and eating lunch since their wasn't much to do at the moment. They were all chatting and having a good time trying to enjoy what time they have left before their graduation.

Humphrey and his friends continue to chat after eating their lunch. They began to talk about their plans for the future since their were a couple of months left. Some had plans to be with one another, others plan to set off on their own. They said that they wanted to meet up again after a couple of years of being gone when they get out of High School.

35 minutes pass and the bell rings. Lunch was over and they said their goodbyes for now. Humphrey left to his next class while meeting up with a couple of his classmates and they were talking as they were heading to their class. At least this class was a favorite for Humphrey and he always enjoys this class when he picked it out last year before the end of his Junior year.

After School

Humphrey was walking to his vehicle along with Anna. He planned on heading to one of the hilltops that overlooks the city. With his time running down before he leaves to the States for his enlistment to the U.S Army, he felt that it was a good time to go overlook the city from the hilltop one last time today before he runs out of time.

About 20 minutes later Humphrey arrived at the hill top with Anna and he began to look at the city. It was big alright. He was smiling since their were a lot of memories of him growing up here in Jasper and it will be the last time for a while that he will look at the city from the hilltop.

A few minutes later, Anna told him that it was time go back home and she began to walk to his vehicle. Humphrey looked at the city again for a few more seconds before walking back down the hill and got inside his vehicle and drove back home. His time in Canada has been a great time for him and it will be a memory that he won't forget for a long time.

* * *

 **At long last this is the end of this chapter. I hope many of you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard for me to write this one and it was also a struggle as well. Well I better get to work on my other stories that I'm currently writing as well so I'll be back to work on this one soon. Until then take care and stay safe. Signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another part of this A &O story. The long wait is now over. It's been sometime since I'v done this story. Well the new chapter is here and I hope that many of you will be impressed. So here it is.**

* * *

June 6, 08:00 hrs

Western Jasper High

Humphrey was at the high school football stadium with the other senior students that are getting ready to practice for their graduation ceremony that is tonight. For Humphrey has accomplished this time, he was ready for the next part of his journey. Now eighteen years old, and ready to enlist into the military. Humphrey turned eighteen just two days ago. He didn't want to celebrate it since their wasn't anytime to do that with his time coming to an end in Jasper. He plans on living in Washington on the country side when he gets his temporary leave during his time in the military.

Humphrey was chatting with some friends and classmates, mostly about their time in school and what fun that they had back then. For now they had to be ready for tonight since it was going to be a big night for them.

Kate was watching Humphrey from another part of the field and decided that she needed to apologize to him tonight after the ceremony ends or before that. She heard already that her brother is joining the U.S Marines, she was sad that he was leaving in September. Hopefully she can try and fix things before she loses him for good.

Humphrey and the others were started to see some of the staff members came into the field, the practice session was about to commence.

12:00 hrs

After practicing the last four hours, the seniors were done for now, but they had to be ready for tonight. Humphrey and Anna headed back home for now. Anna planned on meeting Humphrey later on tonight before the graduation.

Arriving home Humphrey headed to his room and went to get his graduation cap and gown prepared for tonight. Hey got the blue cap and gown out from his closet and inspected it first. After inspecting it, he sets it on the bed and heads back to another room and check his laptop for any emails. He had to return to Seattle for the enlistment in two days. He plans on leaving for Seattle tomorrow night.

He then heads to the master bedroom and looks at his parents bed once again. He closes his eyes and sighs. It's been hard to live without his parents but they have been guiding him down this path, he expects a lot to happen in the future. Probably deployment will happen for whatever reasons.

As his time in Jasper is coming to an end, Humphrey decides prepare for tonight and for tomorrow. A new chapter of his life is going to begin once the graduation ceremony ends. He looks at the master bedroom again and smiles this time, he knows that he will make his parents proud. He leaves the room and heads back to his room and prepares for his travel tomorrow. He wasn't going to need much since he was to get all of his things once he gets to boot camp.

19:30 hrs

Graduation Ceremony

Humphrey now in buttoned up shirt and blue jeans, with black shoes is now wearing his cap and gown. He was with his friends at the moment along with Anna, many people are now there, mostly family members. Kate, Lilly, and Michael were talking with their parents at the moment. Michael then noticed Humphrey to his left and he was chatting with his group of friends for now since they were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

This is the big day that they have all been waiting for and it was going to be a memory that they will not want to forget. With time winding down. They all headed with the rest of the seniors that were now getting in line for the walk to their seats out in the field. The time has now begun.

20:00 hrs

The ceremony came to an end and the seniors threw their caps in the air, they finally graduated High School. They all then picked up their caps and joined up with their friends and families. Humphrey joined up with some of his friends and Anna and they were getting a group picture from some of their parents. Kate saw Humphrey and was heading towards him, until she heard the conversation. Salty spoke first. "We're going to miss you Humphrey. It's been great to have you around with us all these years." Humphrey responded. "It won't be the last time you guys see me. I'll be back after I finished my first part of training, then later on I hopefully will be ready for the U.S Army Rangers training. I'm leaving tomorrow night to Seattle, and then I should be some where else after that. Three months of training for the Army and then two more months for the U.S Rangers." He continued to speak with the others, but Kate didn't get close to him. When she heard that he was leaving to the U.S Army. She became devastated at this. She turned around and left the field returning with her parents, her brother and sister with tears in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Humphrey was back at his house and was going getting ready for bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow and Anna was coming over to see him, and take him to the airport tomorrow night. He was already changed into a shirt and shorts for sleeping and was checking his email for now. His recruiter was sending him to Fort Sill in Oklahoma for his three months of training. After going through his stuff, Humphrey calls it a day and heads to bed.

June 7, 08:00 hrs

Humphrey woke up and got out of bed and got his bag ready for his flight tonight. He only needed to take the clothes that he needed for when he was going to be their since their wasn't much that he needed to take in Oklahoma. He knows that Anna is on her way to his place, she is going to be watching over the house for him while he's gone. He then receives a text from Michael and he reads is. Michael told him that Kate is sad that and been in tears since yesterday when she heard Humphrey say that he was going to the U.S Army. Humphrey knows that he can make sure to talk to her as soon as gets back after his training. He sent a message to tell Lilly as well about a surprise plan that he wants to do when he gets back for Kate.

After that he finishes getting his bag packed up and heads down to the kitchen for some breakfast. With his time in Jasper coming to close, he wants to look at some places before leaving. Good memories for him since he had a lot of fun times with his friends. Now it's time to move on to the next part in life.

Humphrey was eating his breakfast at the moment and then heard a knock at the door. He knew that it was Anna and that she was going to be here through out the entire day. He headed to the door and opened it. Anna came in and the two hugged each other. Anna knows that this is it. She may be sad, but is a strong wolf she knows he will return soon. For now the next three months were going to be long and hard for her and for the others.

Humphrey then returned to the kitchen to finish his breakfast since he and Anna were going to hangout at the park for sometime.

Less the ten minutes later Humphrey finished eating and headed back to his room and changed clothes for now. He then got his wallet and keys to his car and headed back down stairs. Anna got up from the couch and they both went outside and Humphrey locked the door.

10:15 hrs

Humphrey and Anna were walking on the park trail for now and seeing nature at the moment. They both were in hand in hand at the moment, neither didn't care about it right now since this is Humphrey's last day in Jasper. They continued to walk down the path which leads to a creek up ahead where they usually like to sit down and look at the area for some time before heading back.

For now they were just having a conversation to pass the time, soon they were going to return back to Humphrey's house to have lunch. Humphrey checked his phone and noticed that a couple of friends sent him text messages, he responded to the texts and then both he and Anna stood up and walked back up the path that they came heading back to the parking lot after sitting down and just chatting for nearly 2 hours.

19:20 hrs

International Airport

It was dark out and Humphrey had his bag with him and getting ready to get out of his car. Anna drove this time for him since she was going to watch his stuff and house for him while he's gone. Before getting out Humphrey told Anna a couple more things before they both kissed each other real quick and then said their goodbyes for now. Humphrey got out and entered the building heading to the counter to buy his ticket for Seattle.

June 7, 10:00 hrs

Seattle, Washington

U.S Army Recruiting Office

Humphrey was with his recruiter getting his last bit of info before tomorrow for his enlistment. Everything was set and ready to go for tomorrow. Humphrey just needed to be ready for tomorrow since he'll leave Seattle tomorrow to his training in Oklahoma.

Present Time

Humphrey's POV

The next day I was on the plane heading to Oklahoma. Arriving at Fort Sill was something for me. I met a lot of other new recruits as well joining the Army. Others like me were going to join the Rangers. I was waiting for the results of the test that I took, and a couple of weeks into training and I passed the test to join the U.S Army Rangers. Others had finished the test as well but were waiting for their results to come. I can say that I was happy that I was going to join the Rangers later on. I didn't want to think about it much since I had to finish boot camp, then I would come back home for about a month. After that I would be part of the U.S Army Rangers. During my training, I learned that 10 other trainees passed the exam and were going to join me as well. I was impressed that only a hand full made it to where I was at. I was missing home, but I wasn't going to let that affect my time in Oklahoma. I got letters from my friends and from Anna. Everyone was doing well and Anna watched over my place very well. After three months of training I finished my time in Oklahoma, and returned to Jasper for the month that I had off. This is were things changed for me and for my wife.

3 months later

September 13, 05:00 hrs

Jasper, Canada

Humphrey was back after such a long three months in Oklahoma wearing his ACU digital uniform, and sand tactical boots. He had his military cap on him and two big bags with him. He just returned back to his house along with Anna and they were just glad to see one another after three months apart. Anna needed to tell Humphrey about Kate and how depressed she is currently still.

It's been awhile for Humphrey, but for now he wanted to get some sleep still since he didn't get much from his flight back, he went to his room and set his bags on the floor next to his table. He changed from his uniform to a his grey army shirt and black shorts to get some sleep for now, he got into bed and closed his eyes to try and get some shut eye.

A few hours later Humphrey woke up and got out of bed and saw that the sun was already out. He heads down stairs to the living room and see that Anna was watching a television show right now and she just was wearing her bra and panties at the moment. He just chuckled softly and headed into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Humphrey looked at the time and it read 10:05 in the morning. After eating breakfast he went back to his room and changed into his military uniform and getting his boots on as well. He was going to see Winston and his family, he already knows that Michael left already for his training in the USMC. He heard already that Michaels parents are having a hard time knowing that their son is gone. He also needed to confront Kate as well since she hasn't been the same since he left for his training.

Anna was going back home for now since she had to get prepared for an upcoming interview for a job. Humphrey gets his wallet and keys and heads out the front door towards his car. He enters his vehicle and turns it on. He left his driveway and heads to Winston's place.

Less then half an hour later, Humphrey arrived at Winston's house and was heading to the front door and knocked. A few moments later, Winston opened up and saw it was Humphrey and spoke. "Humphrey, it's good to see you again. Come on in." Humphrey entered the house and soon Eve saw Humphrey as well and smiled to see him after three long months. They've been having a hard time with Kate, since he left. All she has been doing is eating, sleeping, and just doing nothing. They both explain how she has not been the same when he left. Humphrey needed to comfort her since he is only back for now, he leaves soon for his last set of training in the U.S Army Rangers.

After both Winston and Eve told what's been happening, Humphrey immediately went upstairs and found Kate's room. Her door was closed and he knocked on the door, but got no responses. He checked the door and it was unlocked and he opened it and saw that Kate was still asleep. He wanted to surprise her, but it was not going to be easy. He sits down on the side of her bed and places a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. Kate stirred and opened her eyes and she looked to see who woke her and saw someone she hasn't spoken to for a very long time. "Humphrey?" She said, and he nodded. She immediately hugged him and had tears coming out of her eyes. Humphrey responds to her hug and hugs her back.

It's been a while since the two have talk to one another and now things con be fixed between the two former friends. She looked at him and noticed he was in his uniform which was an ACU digital coat and ACU digital cargo camo pants. She then spoke. "How've you been?" Humphrey responded. "So far things have been very good. I just got back today and heard a lot of what's going on so far. It's not same as it use to be." Kate asked him something else. "So, are you finished with training?" He looked at her and shook his head. Kate lowered her head, but he brought her face back up to his eye sight and smiled. He then spoke. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Only two more months of training and I'll be a U.S Ranger. I will come back before I'm stationed somewhere. I promise you that. Right now I have the month off for now. I leave in October for my last set training." Kate smiled and decided to not waste anytime at all. She smashed her lips to his and Humphrey immediately responded to it and the two were kissing each other.

Less then a minute they stopped and Kate looked at him and said. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He nodded at her responds and just was glad that things are back to normal with her. However she wanted to know one thing and asked Humphrey. "Humphrey, what happens now. Are we in a relationship?" Humphrey looks at her and says. "That's up to you Kate. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Kate looks at him and responds without hesitating. "I want you to be my boyfriend Humphrey. I missed you so much and I love you." They both hugged and Humphrey spoke. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend Kate. I love you too."

Things have now changed for both of them now, they may not have much time left before Humphrey leaves back to the states for the last part of his training. He then spoke. "Kate you can come over to my place when your ready. I got to go back. Tomorrow I'm going to see the others. They have no idea that I just got back. It'll be a big surprise when they see me. So whenever your ready, come by." Kate nodded and the two share one more kiss before Humphrey left Kate's place and returned to his home.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the long wait. My studies are hold me back, but I got only two weeks left of the semester, and summer will be a better time for me. So hopefully some of you enjoyed this chapter. I got other chapters to do for my other stories. Also, a new story is going to come out this summer, but I don't know when that will happen so keep a look out for it. Until then, take care, stay safe, and I'll be back soon for this story as well. Signing off.**


End file.
